


The Roll of the Doctor

by whoevenisthis



Category: Andrew Scott - Fandom, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, typo inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoevenisthis/pseuds/whoevenisthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has just regenerated, into someone he had never expected!! And he now must deal with the mysterious and confusing roll of The Doctor!! ~100% crack fic, based on a typo of "role" from one of my friends, please DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roll of the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have many brushes with the fourth wall, I'd apologise, but that would mean I'm taking this seriously. Anyhow, I hope it at least gets a chuckle out of you, one that you'll need after reading that terribly angsty fic you just finihsed!

The Doctor had just regenerated. Matt Smith had resigned, so he was excited to see who he had become. He had given up any hope of ever being a ginger, and due to a portion of the fanbase, being a female was mostly out of the question. However, nothing could have prepared him for the man that he had become. 

He pulled up a mirror app in the TARDIIS console, as that thing has everything, and nearly swooned when he saw himself. He had become.... none other than Andrew Scott!!

After stumbling backwards and recovering his composure, he realised that there was a strange lump in his pocket. One that had not been there prior to his regeneration.

He cautiously reached into his pocket and pulled out a single, simple dinner roll. 

"A roll..." he muttered placing it onto the TARDIS central console.

He stared at it whilst pacing, contemplating the importance of the roll.

"Why would I get the roll of The Doctor?" Andrew Scott wondered aloud, "What would Matt Smith do in this situation with the roll of The Doctor?"

He then remembered that the TARDIS had a room of scanners of every kind. Perhaps one of the scanners would explain to Andrew Scott what to do with the newly acquired roll, so he ran to the room.

He finally got to the room after getting lost thrice because damn, this ship was MUCH bigger and more complex on the inside. He placed the roll on the scanner that said "Object Identifier" because that sounded like it could do exactly what he needed.

[SCANNING....SCANNING..... SCANNING THE ROLL OF THE DOCTOR]

He sighed, this scanner was very slow. It must not have been from a very technologically advanced civilization or time.

[USE FOUND FOR THE ROLL OF THE DOCTOR: TAKE THE ROLL OF THE DOCTOR AND RUN WITH IT. EXPLORE STRANGE NEW WORLDS.]

Andrew Scott had never seen Star Trek, so the reference that the scanner made was lost on him. If he had understood the reference, he would have wondered how a machine that was merely meant to identify an object and its use could make a reference to a popular sci-fi franchise.

He took the roll back to the console room and set the TARDIS to "go anywhere in the universe at any time ever" setting and held on tightly to the roll of The Doctor. 

He never wanted to give this unexpected roll up!!


End file.
